Find Love
by Lady-Ecplise
Summary: Misaki Superbi separated from his twin brother and each follow their way, even as separate paths never met, she began her adventures and sometimes confusion always like to follow her.
1. Resume

Misaki Superbi separated from his twin brother and each follow their way, even as separate paths never met, she began her adventures and sometimes confusion always like to follow her. Xanxus is the leader of the Varia, each having its own personality to stay bad mood and irritate easily, but as we know it lacks a feeling he never had love in life even if your father gives, he ignores the same and he always lived in confusion. Two people completely different from each other but when their paths cross what can happen between them. 


	2. Chapter 1

_**Past**_

**Italy**

Somewhere farther circulated in Italy in Milan , met two people to walk to a quieter place to converse , which was a forest where no one would interrupt them , the shadow of the two revealed that it was a girl and a boy which are very much alike because they are twins , each of them had with him a small suitcase which had remnants of their belongings , as they were spending time away from home , they did not know what was going on was walking home , but when they arrived this morning to fix all furniture were covered with a white sheet , each had gone to his room even when the state was met first division remnants of their belongings were already stored in a small bag , the brothers had already decided on a long time what to do in their future , so they left early the house , his parents have agreed because they wanted to get rid of them a long time because the marriage was no longer to work and never connected the children so they were both already very independent and so to forget this life would not take the kids with you and left the paper never tell if iam- see .

Now we address what we do in our lives , brother. - Said the young girl who was 14 years old , his name is Misaki .

Let's go before what we're doing , you do not even know my job and I yours. - Said the young man , who is the same age as her are twins , his name is Squalo .

\- Even though the our separate ways we will not see us any more since we know where each other , but one day we will meet again , may take months or years , but we will always be together . - Misaki said .

It's from today we'll separate , take this picture to never forget me . - Squalo said , taking a picture on his coat .

To me , the same thing is also with my picture , so that we will never appear separated . - Misaki said .

They said nothing more , holding the images they gave each other in the bag that came now accompany them on their journey with one another , viewed one to another Squalo opened their arms to her sister , go say goodbye to his foot , Misaki deslarga your suitcase and will run to his brother and give a big hug and then depart ever say anything , she walked again where he had left his briefcase, looked once more one to another and began walking in different directions , Misaki stopped half walked and looked back saw his brother walking , Squalo knew his sister was now looking at him, she turned again to walk to get to the next town to catch the train.

**Misaki**

After saying goodbye to my brother that cost a lot to both of us since we provided the children are very connected because our parents are not concerned with us , but we did not care about this because we were accustomed , but then began our dreams wanted to do in the future , we begin to distance a bit because we no longer came home too , he did not even know I knew what he was in Varia, I knew very thing mafia thanks to my instructor and my Lar Mirch Colonello colleague because he was in COMBUSIN , the Italian special forces , I was no longer a rookie like others is now time to get most beginners want to serve the Navy .

It was almost coming to the station where you catch the train since the concentration camp COMBUSIN found elsewhere in the city, especially on an island that makes for Sardinia in Italy that is where they would meet the new recruits , would make a phase training to see who would , even those fail, the same would be trained . I took what was already on the road where we went to the train , there was a tent buy a cake to eat on the way out of the store and walked the rest that was needed to get the station to talk about it now I'm in front of her , entered the entry grades went down what was there , I did not go to the same side where the civilians were going , I went to the area where they could only go who were COMBUSIN , got the machine where the card is going to leave to go to the other side , a card was all white with a name COMBUSIN was blue with the other information that is there .

He was already inside the train COMBUSIN were not many people in it , as some were spending time with his family who had not seen for months , but I'd also enjoy how the house would be sold I decided to return again, but was speak again as my brother who we had not seen a year when we went to one house we could never find us now that our days were not equal .

**Sardinia Island - Italy**

The Misaki had just reached the last station to go to the island had to go by boat , which brought and lead us, of course we did not come to swim but we are already dead . She did not expect to see his colleague waiting , someone had warned that I came home early , he was older than Misaki , but were in the same training group .

Kora - Misaki , had to be me to come pick because Lar Mirch today is very gross that nobody can alturar . - Colonnello said ( he's still in his normal form , for those who want to know ) .

Sure someone can just let her calm , that someone is you. - Misaki said , knew that they both are passionate not only admit to one another , they both are stubborn when they want .

It's best we go walking or it gets worse . - Colonnello said , she knows is that sometimes even hits me .

She said nothing more , now they leave the station and walked on towards the harbor where the boats were , Misaki loved what he did in his life , as was his passion since small , was prepared before coming to island to the immense workout that would have when Lar Mirch is angry for no one can stop it .


	3. Chapter 2

Misaki and Colonnello were already on the boat from one hour ago, everyone was quiet , slept Colonnello to recover their forces to be lost soon after when Lar Mich get it up and take a shock like the usual, Misaki was the side of it , but I was thinking about the times he had with his brother before following his dreams .

Now all that ship or boat he went, they were all almost at the exit because they were coming to earth, everyone is very tired with the journey , Misaki tried to wake Colonnello he was sleeping well I was dreaming to marry Lal Mirch , then as there was no other way for him to wake up, she decided another cool , pulled his leg and dragged to the ground as strength.

Kora - there was no other way to wake me up. - Exclaimed Colonnello .

How I woke up to do another cool , now we 're getting to the island. - Misaki said .

The ship was already on the ground , all the soldiers left the same COMBUSIN where already were their guardians what was expected of them or better than other ship also came both of them , where they came from new recruits .

New recruits left the ship, were amazed as the view that had the fronts of them , all going for the first time there are so, since they've never seen up close the training camp and people in uniforms , but then get used .

Misaki and Colonnello had already left the sight of all the people who are there to become soldiers , since they would train for Calmar Lal Mirch or eat it sometimes helps too.

\- Lal Mirch , now we're here . - Said Misaki , who approached her foot , where they were sitting at a big table where everyone eats .

\- You came early Misaki , even better for less not only one that will get put up with Colonnello . - Said the same .

Kora - I'm just saying that I have . - Said the same .

\- Stop it as it now also gave me hungry . - Misaki spoke to withdraw from the table to get something to eat , stay several hours the ship already makes you hungry .

**A few days later , or better to say a month later**

Some had already passed since the return of Misaki and new recruits had arrived at training camp , where they learned enough in those days , sometimes Misaki was forced to teach a few things to keep themselves alive and remained calm as can pass the missions .

But also do a few days since Lal Mirch and Colonnello who walked to miss COMBUSIN , she knew something had to pass it must be something about the Mafia , sometimes they get in their affairs , she even knew what was was happening to them because sometimes it followed the times or was picked up by Kawahira or better say Checker Face, she knows since childhood was lost because of his twin brother , so very old Kawahira who loves ramen told you everything making and commands the Triniset , called " Rainbow " .

They think I do not know that he became Arcobaleno , but they left COMBUSIN after becoming the arcobaleno and even fired me , but I do not blame them , they have their reasons .

The Misaki decided they were going out of COMBUSIN and would travel the world , even leaving COMBUSIN she received a mission that will not yet reveal and will also continue to work the COMBUSIN , even though your life may change a little or a lot before back here .

**Italy**

Italy was still the same as always , where normal civilians do not know about the mafia world , but some mobsters always trying to get the peace of the citizens who did not know that side continue .

**Varia**

All members of the ranges was gathered waiting Squalo , said that since this was going to spend the weekend with her sister , but returned early , walking very quiet without screaming their custom .

\- Gee, wonder what you are waiting for me until the boss 'm very surprised . - Squalo spoke without shouting .

Well - waste , go for a walk , I know that something will happen to me , so you better enjoy it. - Xanxus spoke for everyone.

Everyone was astounded by Xanxus leave the mansion, now that loves to stay in his chair mumbling , eating and sleeping , which also loves to have bottled up the Squalo as always already is usual between them both. So all guardians of Xanxus decided to follow through the shadows you never know what can happen when someone goes alone .

**Misaki**

I had already fired the commander of COMBUSIN and new recruits who made some friends , had my bags packed and was not much since it was only two of them were not too heavy , since I was always dressed in the uniform , I decided to go to Milan again to enjoy some of it , since I will not put feet on them too early , still had to buy a plane ticket since I will travel to meet other cultures without being Italy , too bad you can not go say goodbye to my brother, but I have to keep ready , you better enjoy buy some things for me to stay busy during the trip , had already reached the city of Milan , more exactly in the port where the boats lay , still had to go ride a train or subway for me was all very similar I will really miss having these transports that use almost always , had already left the station and walked the streets the calm , where I live for the kids to run back and forth to play with your friends without worry that one day will be when grow, and then decided to eat something , since I do not eat wonderful things this city in another country , I entered a cafe, where I asked the waitress who served me a glass of orange juice and some toast narutal only one who was there in Store did not think they were going to be hostages , I soon realized that was not a normal group of thieves was a Mafia famiglia where he wanted to engage ordinary people to darkness.

Only they did not think they were an ex - leader of the Varia and COMBUSIN , yes I recognize immediately who it was, the mobsters will suffer much by our hands .


	4. Chapter 3

Everyone who was in this coffee, eat well are quiet when the mob entered it repeats some made us all hostage , several people were already crying especially women and children , men had to endure did not cry do not cry for them yet more and trying to stay calm but they were also , when the mobsters have already entered the hand like a pistol , threatened that they were all there.

\- All are being held hostage here by us or which are shifted a noise are already dead . - Spoke mobster .

Are you going to tie these strings to them . - Said another mobster to others of his men .

So every mobster was tying each tie us all there until Misaki and Xanxus , since they did not know who they and their professions , but they both managed to take the ropes as they had a lot of strength , but left a short time with even pretend they were tied , Misaki and Xanxus looked at each other, she knew well who was Xanxus , the leader of the Varia who is always very moody and easily angered , it looks for Misaki , he noticed that she had some similarities with Squalo , but saw that they are even equal the difference was only in gender , but her gaze there was no fear, it appeared she was already used to dealing with these situations as him.

\- You want to involve ordinary people to the path of darkness , you have no shame , no? - Misaki spoke for the first time .

Look - here we have a person with courage , not afraid to die . - Said another mobster .

Cala - garbage . - Xanxus said , already tired of putting up with garbage like those who has had enough of killing .

Look - it seems there is yet another person who is not afraid . - Spoke the same mafia .

The people who were to be hostages , were surprised because those two people not to be afraid in this situation they were in, but saw the faces of them seem to already know what they will do in these people who are taking hostages .

\- You do not know who you're dealing with. - Said two ( Misaki and Xanxus ) at the same time.

\- Then I 'll tell you who unlike you is not know . - Spoke mobster .

-I am part of COMBUSIN / I'm a leader of the Varia . - Say both at the same time, already standing without their cords were already loose on the floor.

Make - believe me . - Spoke the same mob , which soon took a kick from Misaki , then they were already down with his back against a wall .

Ah - Ah ! - Spoke mobster who was now falling to the ground .

This - burning , these are the same flames that family . - Another mobster also spoke on the floor, he received the flames of fury Xanxus .

People who were now no longer panicking knew now had two people help those who can fight them .

\- So now I believe . - Tell them again at the same time .

All - in cimas them . - Spoke fallen mobster floor .

All of the enemies who have done evil to normal hostages were all over them both , the two always distract them , the enemies always beat their allies , but then did two groups to fight each alone , each not used their empowered to do influences the people who were watching especially children . They always gave punches or kicks that defeating them but sometimes had to use their weapons without using what was inside, only to divert the weapons after an hour every enemy had been defeated, the police had already been called by people who were off the table , and Xanxus Misaki left the store before the police come, but the 1st pulled all the strings where the hostages were .

Have a little apart on the coffee they had, further where to find shops and people .

It was double you do to fight the enemy famiglia . - Misaki said .

I agree - even , you're really like a person I know. - Xanxus said .

\- I like my brother , nice to meet you I am Misaki . - Said the same .

Pleased , I'm Xanxus . - Said the same , no need to get amazed sometimes people have to be taught to those who know .

When far away to climb the guardians of Xanxus found , the search for him even though he followed , only one second to deviate because they saw something interesting , but then lost sight of , heard that coffee was made hostage , hast between two people hostages who fought with them , they knew that one was Xanxus , the other did not know who it was but heard it was a girl , are already where you find your leader to talk to someone .

\- Xanxus . - Everyone called him .

They look like they are calling you, it was nice meeting you , but I know we'll meet again someday . - Misaki said , grabbed their bags and then turned her back to him, walked in another direction .

\- Let's head . - Levi said .

\- I know that knoll and back so walking is impossible to be her. - Squalo murmured .

\- What are you mumbling al . - Mammon said .

Xanxus heard very well what Squalo had said , they really are the two brothers , but completely different personalities. From there he began to count the days to meet with her again , the heart of Xanxus was changing slowly after having known that coffee was even a fate would have met.

All repair that had something spoils with Xanxus , walked over to the world of the moon reviewing the day he met her, none were just waiting for someone to Xanxus terrible was going to happen that will get stuck for 8 years in cot ice that froze ninth for his adopted son , even frozen it will tell the same day to see , but love will not be hidden for him .


	5. Chapter 4

**Misaki**

After I left the cafe with Xanxus , when we won all the mobsters who were against the two of us , we left because we did not want the police questions and who are we to fight with dangerous people, then we present can not say much because its makers with of them was my brother were on their way to be with him , took when they left at the same time but can hear very well , my brother muttering that he knew the distance , he nailed it.

I know that something will happen to Varia, Xanxus especially where you have more hatred than before , but when I find new , I will not hide from my sister since the day he has to know what I've done in life, and I'm already in place now on , it is better to go to the airport to buy my ticket to Japan today , already want to go in my day .

**Varia**

After arriving at the mansion , the great struggle that involved Xanxus cafe where he met a person who will be part of your life and also the Varia , in a few years ahead , it now was for the dining room to eat a since none had their snacks , thanks to injuries hours ago.

Two people were too distracted during the meal , thinking about the events that were involved , Xanxus was present only in Misaki I was thinking he already knows that his brother , Squalo know who is thinking , so he took a picture of his coat where was he and his twin sister Misaki , Mammon was distracted and I was watching two distant , had an idea to take the picture , but could not imagine what it was was not just the Squalo and had about another person , it will be amazed at the similarities they have.

\- This will give a lot of money . - Mammon said removing the image of the hand Squalo .

\- Returns this photo , but you will not sell bush . - Spoke irritated Squalo .

Mammon had not yet looked at the picture , but when Squalo already approached him with the sword hand to attack him , he looks photo , was wide-eyed , twin brothers appeared similar.

\- Take now no longer sell it is very important to me . - Squalo spoke relieved to have the image of his sister gave .

It Misaki , his sister is not Squalo ? - Xanxus said , that did surprise at all , since it tends not to get in their subjects during meals , as is always grumpy .

Yes , she my twin sister, but as you know ? - Squalo asked , were much more ideal to tell your mates have a sister .

You know when he was met with a person , you murmured it could be her, Misaki and I hit all the mafia , the fight was good , she knows what she does. - Xanxus said .

\- You know what to do, who would say that my sister knows much fight without weapons . - Squalo spoke happier .

It belongs to COMBUSIN , was what she had said during the fight against the enemy famiglia . - Xanxus said .

Shi - Shi Because you said you never had a sister . - Belphegor said eight years .

\- Why do not you want to get involved , but it seems that she already knows , pronto. - Squalo said .

After the great news to learn that Squalo had a sister , everyone started talking with him , it was a lot of fun that day , before the cradle get stuck Xanxus , Squalo just knew what had happened to Xanxus to be frozen and stored all this until he returned to them .

**In Milan airport**

The Misaki was already at the airport did not buy anything for the trip, since it was just straight to the airport , being able to find a place to go to Japan today , got lucky as it was the last piece that was still selling .

Inside the plane , being able to find the place without any very old man sleeping next to her to growl , to become angry with the trip , which was next to a girl for the least , it's good that she has to stop listening quiet music and so on .

**Japan**

It had been a few hours since Misaki had taken flight in Italy to come to Japan , the trip was quiet with nobody bothering you, even on the plane , she decided to live in Namimori , was now calling the taxi , go to this city .

**Namimori**

Already in Namimori , all the people were out strolling with the family, enjoy a wonderful day like this , Misaki saw that all these people are happy with your life , already in the middle of the square with the suitcase , she followed the path with the map he had arranged to take military school to see the differences in relation to COMBUSIN , walked for a few minutes to get to this school , which was very different than I was used to, how to train and so on .

**After 2 years**

Two years have passed that Misaki who is now 16 , arrived in Japan , was at least 1 year military school was to 6 months there, not long , because he made a proposal to the director who was only 6 months only because he is well trained and because he knew he could not be there , after he left decided they would start living in Namimori because it is a city full of joy , found a cheap house where you can live long , he began working a florist , where their heads are friendly .

**Misaki**

Today was my day off from work , there was not too long ago , I made up the schedules of others because they wanted to leave early , more bosses thought it unfair to go so they said today is not working .

I went to get my bike , the rented house where I live , several people who live in different countries , put some snacks in my bag , because I was walking in the forest on the bike , that does not harm nature .

At this point , the road to the forest only passed two cars and I bike , one of them came as a happy family side of the road and another road in another car coming the other only one man who soon saw that he was drunk , was for the other side was the owner of the car where the family had been unable to swerve and struck against a tree , drank man fled , then I go out on the bike soon, I went to the car where he was shot , was to rescue people .

\- Are you okay ? - Misaki asked breathlessly .

\- Girl could hear us just a few minutes before the car caught fire . - Said the woman

Yes , you have to take before that. - Misaki said , had recovered his breath .

\- I could take my son first calls Kyoya Hibari , from today you can take care of it for us , you get your stuff and house keys to stick with it . - Hibari said the man .

-Quick , now just need some time to blow up car. - Hibari said the woman .

Misaki did not respond chosen things that parents Kyoya said , was part brings the car , a 10 -year-old was awake , he heard what her parents said , she took the belt, Kyoya ran into the arms of Misaki .

Then she pulled the car and walked a few feet away from him , then the car exploded , Kyoya 's parents die happy , find someone to care for your child .

I'm sorry for not having saved his parents from today I will be part of your life . - Misaki said .

Thanks for saving nee- chan . - Kyoya spoke of 10 years.

You 're welcome , let's go home . - Misaki said .

So they left the forest hand in hand , arrived in the city , Misaki went through your house packed all her things , went to the owner and they would leave that house .

Misaki and Kyoya never separate , they began to learn various things together to have lived together , caring for each other, they are like brothers who will never separate , no matter what happens .


	6. Chapter 5

_**Present**_

** 6 years**

Had already spent 6 years since Misaki saved Kyoya in the car accident where unfortunately his parents died, but before said thanked her for saving him first, Kyoya Misaki is happy to be in his life where he learned to live every minute gives wonderful memories she has taught or coached better to say, gave tips on how to use weapons and

he must choose a weapon that is similar or can fit into your personality, such as it was for tonfas, Misaki continues to work even at the florist where he could find various information that walked happen by the whole world, she took the position in his work, was not a regular employee, rose to the rank of deputy chief, when their heads were not in the store, it is she who gives orders, all of which seem like much at the florist's Misaki since it changes the mood people when they were sad or as another negative thought, only one knew the other side that Misaki was involved eg COMBUSIN even left it, still makes some missions they send, since it will never get out of the darkness in the world because know is where she belongs that should never leave it.

Have as finished by the morning work, Misaki walked home or better to say a mansion that was part of Kyoya's family lived only she and her Kyoya, but were already used to live there, so it did not come out even being huge, more so comes in very handy, so it has more space to train and less damage there will be, within it walked by the high entry that was a bit bigger, headed toward the stairs, up the same turned left and walked right in first door, where is your room, your room was not very normal like others, had several things that mixes various styles, so you have some weapons, poles bands happened, cd's, uniform that was used when in COMBUSIN, photos of them, some had with his brother and other more with Kyoya, who comes up in that room was surprised to have different styles in it, went to her wardrobe, took a no clothes, walked the corridors until you reach the bathroom, to go take a relaxing bath in the tub, as it will be a few days without this quiet, Now he was finished again to your room get a backpack, which had some of her clothes, as would be absent for a few weeks or maybe months, now at this time was in the kitchen to fetch the obento Kyoya he always leaves the way for Misaki going to take the school she was going to do it now, loved the atmosphere of the school Namimori where people were gay, but also liked the one where the guys Kyoya prying with them, since everyone is afraid of him, no longer like to be confusion and the Disciplinary Committee which works with offenders that he sends.

**Namimori Middle School**

All students in the school, they were all scattered by it, enjoy lunch time more distant in places where the president of the Disciplinary Committee, because they will not be bitten by death for him, those who suffered eventually get out of school and never more appear, others appear the same but always no longer put in their same confusions that metiam before, all of the disciplinary committee, were in their respective places to do their jobs they sent accomplish, the leader found a quiet place for now.

The deputy leader's disciplinary commission, better known by Tetsuya Kusakabe, was at the school entrance gate plus some subordinated Disciplinary Commission, to see who came and went from the school to maintain order or better to say to scare students, which keeps it away from them, many people passed through the street of the school, some go in the direction of your work or others in your lunch hour, subordinates who were working, got a little distracted because of some aroma or better to say a person who was going the direction of deputy leader in every direction was for them both.

-Hello Testuya where finding Kyoya, you know he left something behind for the as usual. - Misaki said, was this attention that the subordinates were looking Kyoya.

You're in their seats custom, must be on the roof. - Spoke Testuya.

-Takes Testuya, this is for you, for you are always taking care of him. - Misaki said, then immediately left at the entrance, walked into the school grounds.

-Kusakabe-san knows this girl, introduces us to the next, okay. - Said one of the subordinates.

-I think they do not know better, because nothing like Kyoya will, as it has a strong connection. - Tetsuya said.

It's best we do not get, but we already know what happens. - Said another child.

After this conversation back to their posts, but swapped positions with others to make some lunch breaks.

** Roof of School**

On the terrace there was a great silence because nobody dared to go there, since that was the fearsome Kyoya, he now found asleep in his silence that now has, in his favorite place in that place, the sound very quietly opened the door it appeared Misaki in its greatest calm because he knew this time he was on his bed, approached him, sat beside him put his head on her lap and began to fondle his hair, then he started waking up slowly, he loved to be sleeping in the lap Misaki, he finds with her older sister, now all this time overtook him in place of his parents, the only family she for him, as others do not care, just want a fortune.

-Sleeper's awake, here's your obento. - Misaki spoke

It's - took obento that was the side of Misaki. - Thanks for the meal. - Kyoya said, starting to eat, delicious food she prepares every day.

-As you know I have to go to Italy today, I hope the mission will not take long, since we have our life here. - Misaki said.

I know I will not be alone, not concerned, I Tetsu to handle me. - Kyoya said.

Well I'm off, do not know if phone. - Misaki said, walking back the way you entered, the Kyoya just waved his hand to confirm your answer.

** In Namimori Airport**

Misaki had gone home to get his backpack with some clothes that would need for a few days while I was in Italy, to make his latest mission COMBUSIN, since the entrance of the airport but she would get someone else came out, she met soon it was better stronger Hitman World, known for Reborn, in his state of arcobaleno should have already chosen the next heir to the Vongola, the life of Kyoya will change enough, that was what she knows.

She arcobaleno and looked at each other, each went his way to his destination, inside the plane, mentally preparing what was to follow during the trip, remember some things in his past life before coming to Japan, where he will rediscover many people who have been part of her life or that will do.


	7. Chapter 6

**Italy **

Had already spent a few hours since Misaki, got on the plane that went forth to Italy, where she left her life behind, but would not stay there long, no longer has a place to stay, Namimori now belongs to his life since a very calm city, where many fights does not happen, but I knew that something will change when I get back there again.

When you arrive in Italy, the first thing she will do is go COMBUSIN Base, which lies between the cities of Italy, get more information from their mission that called for since she was one of the best soldiers there, this moment she was out of the plane, which was already stopped on the tarmac.

Outside the airport, she decided to walk a bit to get used to these new air again, she also felt sorely lacking in the country where he was born, was in the forest there was more to the front where it was before the animals were out of their burrows for shelter, take advantage of this time is optimal, where they made their crops, since a sleep during the winter, the squirrels approached our dear Misaki, where she gave his attention to them, when I was in COMBUSIN, was always when the animals had nothing else to do in the rest time.

She was already in the middle of the city of Milan, but each base is located here in the middle of it all, noticed that the city was very different, you had to air that would be some festival because here, so everyone was glad to leave the their normal day to custom make the children even helped with the preparation of the party, Misaki was reaching the base, since the building were very different from before, now has more floors, the colors have changed them, but is only white, now has also blue.

She noticed that there were now more soldiers COMBUSIN then decided to enter, which goes through the hallways, everyone looked at her, because she emitted a different but their power was equal to the others that are very important here in COMBUSIN, headed for the room commander.

-Can I come in, Commander. - Slammed the door, Misaki.

-Come in. - Said Commander, who is inside the room, the wait people who recommended to go do the mission.

-How long ago. - Misaki spoke with the compliments they wont take her hand and hit her forehead.

Tas grown much, Misaki, now only faults others arrive. - Commander said.

** Namimori **

The time lunch time came to fly at school, the classes had finished, students were already paths from their homes, Kyoya felt some hidden presence by the school, to see the movements of someone like Misaki had the training he could feel it was dangerous or something else, has learned a lot so far, thanks to her found her, what she did before they met, explained how it used the flames and told several things.

It was with Testuya home, since this always accompanied him when Misaki was not here, since two are childhood friends and was one who stood by him after the dead of her parents, who support and understand it, that care for one another at all times, they both are the only family to Kyoya.

**Back in Italy **

While Misaki and Commander, waiting for other members who were chosen for mission all together, nobody knew what it was, since it all together said they wanted to explain what was going to spend it. The silence of the room was interrupted by someone knocking the door, it opened it hit the door, opened after the response from the leader, enter four people.

Now as we are all here, I will start the presentations, as some do not know it. - Commander said.

All agreed that as the leader had said, then began to present to each other, ones that are there, already knew she had been since his superiors, but they were not to know it.

-Present to Misaki, she ex-COMBUSIN, already two of you senpai and older, you were the top. - Commander said.

-As you know my name is Misaki, I'm 22 years old, came here 14 years, even though being out here, I still fit, but was not called to the mission. - Said the same.

-Have you remember you, you were trained by Lal Mirch, that old times, who would say that the time passed quickly. - Said one of the senior.

Well let's get to the mission that was given to you. - Commander said.

-Even being out of here, find some information of what was going here. - Misaki said.

-So what is the newest they know nothing, since we did not give details of the mission. - Said one of the others better.

Something will happen soon a certain event in Japan after this mission is over, it has to do with the Vongola famiglia, but right in the squad Varia. - Misaki said.

Thereafter continued to talk about the mission, about what as going to be the leader of the mission, who was where, but Misaki knew very well that is mission would not end well as they hoped.

**Varia**

All key members of the Varia were assembled, less the leader, Xanxus, he already was a reason for everyone to be together, since he had spent eight years he was arrested cradle, that was all he knew, even taking Squalo told what had past, but did not tell all as they do not mean to pry the subject of his boss.

-As you know, the day finally came that we both expected. - Levi said, he was very enthusiastic to see again their beloved leader.

Voi-Voi, but as we know, forces COMBUSIN, will be involved as the custom, to keep everything in order and to spoil our plans, but this will end very badly for them. - Squalo said.

-Only discovered the little time that ice is breaking, thanks to my research. - Spoken or Mammon also known by someone Viper.

Even when Xanxus, was absent, the atmosphere was very strange without the usual confusion, so they tried everything to save him, so many years have found the solution.

The days were to be counted from this point, since much will change everyone's lives.


	8. Chapter 7

After four other members and Misaki, were already gathered in the room COMBUSIN commander, speaking the goals were going to do the mission where the Varia would seek their leader, they were not able to prevent them by orders of the Commander and also recommend the head of the Vongola, only they will not be expecting that everything would go wrong, Misaki knew that everything can go against COMBUSIN, so he hid some facts, such as your brother a part of this group, having known personally and Xanxus have seen other without even speaking.

Everyone left the room, the top of the old Misaki, led to the same old crowds, where you find the old uniforms of former members who want to leave the team and also find other equipments which also was not necessary, but if need were stored for ever new, higher, was take the old uniform Misaki, who was in good condition and clean, gave the same and then left the room, the same room was the old bathhouses that were no longer used, took went inside to change the change of clothes.

Those who were chosen for the mission were already at the gate in front of the rear part of the base, was waiting for the car that would take the place where the mission would occur while they were waiting, the superiors decided among themselves to see how they found Misaki why would struggle a bit against two younger than her soldiers.

Well when we'll be waiting, we had an idea. - Superior1 spoke, the two approached the foot of the two soldiers and Misaki.

-The idea that we, the younger you and Misaki, will fight the bit, such as training, to see her skills. - Superior2 spoke, that was beside the two younger soldiers.

-We will fight seriously, no matter if you've already been senpai, but as you had long absent, you should no longer have the same force as before. - Told the two rookies, convinced that Misaki would not be able to play them.

That is what we will see. - Misaki said with a smile, that brought the meaning defeat for them both.

They stayed in the same place, just moved to the field that was right there beside them, which is part of the same base, the top two were with them, but were out-side of the field, since they could use any my space, beginners have had their personal weapons in their hands, the same fix that Misaki had not taken any weapon, but is in a position to fight.

-Misaki, you will not use any weapons, it is best to use. - Superior2 spoke, he noticed that it had no hands.

-Look you do not see it, ok in a fighting stance, Seest very well what are the newest thinking, it is to underrate. - Spoke Superior1, repaired the faces of others, already angry because the other being not to take seriously.

-I am not underestimating anyone, they rely heavily on their arms, so they think they are strong, but when they are really weak. - Misaki said she is telling the truth, but for beginners they think it is a provocation.

Very angry beginners, started running up the Misaki, who was still standing in the same position since entering the field, began tinkering with their weapons to attack the same, then this instant she divert the same down and gives a shooting the gun in novato1, the gun was flying until he knocked on the head superior1, this was with a rooster's head with the force gun had to fly by the powerful kick from former COMBUSIN, so as no longer had gun was the same for the up blows with their hands, but Misaki held a pulse it, then she gave a blow on their backs in vital signs and novato1, fainted in the middle of the fight, as in the novato2, did nothing to help your mate, then Misaki was toward him, the same deslargou his gun and started running around the entire field, then suddenly startled when she was in front, and do not know how others who were watching were shocked because only they are in the highest level of COMBUSIN can run very fast to reach its prey, but it was nothing of what they were thinking when someone is afraid of his opponent, the opponent can reach the opponent without others have just noticed its presence, so she just took a little touch anything that he soon fell to the ground.

Looks like you had stated above, it was confirmed, I did not used my full potential. - Misaki said, moving toward the top two.

They-and we think that you were no longer as strong as before, just because you left the COMBUSIN. - Superior1 spoke, said to him, to his colleague and beginners.

-Because I did not have to stop you stop, even my current job is not the same as it did before, but I always train, we better go. - Misaki said, because I can hear the distant noise of the car that would take in which the mission would be accomplished.

** Varia**

So after the moment of talking to key members now going toward this moment the Xanxus where he was by now even gotten arrested for the ninth, they went through the sky with his skills were also not far from the mansion, found another the opposite side of the forest ranges.

When they arrived at the mansion, they repair the car that arrived at the same he soon saw that it would be a bit difficult his mission to rescue Xanxus, they left all the cars, Squalo was surprised to see her sister again mate that he had no news to 6 years ago, but now reunited again, but in a weird way, other less advanced COMBUSIN her, but she looked at her brother, but said nothing just because the looks said it all, soon discover that she was going to do, then suddenly ran at normal speed but stopped them on all fronts, the Varia are watching what is going through right now.

-I got out of the way, we have to fulfill our mission. - Said one of the senior.

-You thought I'd help are mistaken. - Misaki spoke, she suddenly took off his uniform, some thought she was going to get naked, but she had another outfit, everyone was in shock to see two flames in his hands it was the rain and cloud.

-So when he meant you had not used all your potential, then you have these flames. - Spoke newest rookie.

Suddenly the flame of rain turns into a whip, she launched into the rooms COMBUSIN soldiers, they are stuck with a rope and threw away both beginners and others resisted, then the flame whip that made the cloud becomes in tonfas, she could steal some people skills she did on missions, raised with tonfas the belly center then fainted.

-Varia, Xanxus will save, I'm gone I've done all I had to do, here I go back to Japan, I know we'll although. - Misaki said, gave the Varia and walked back toward the airport, who knew his work would take little time, and Squalo rest stormed the mansion to save Xanxus, his work was facilitated by his sister.


	9. Chapter 8

**In the Next Morning, Japan **

A certain mansion, where she lives known the fearsome leader of the Disciplinary Committee, Hibari Kyoya, was currently up in his bed, as his hair all baguçados, who saw so did not believe it was him, was changing his clothes, had already spent a day, that much has changed yesterday with the arrival of the world's best Hitman Reborn, school life tonou become more interesting than before, have been the mansion, Tetsu, was waiting to go to the same school.

When they walked calmly as ever, across the street came Reborn, Tsuna and Hayato, no one felt the presence of Kyoya since been trained by a professional, yesterday was a busy day for him, the life of the school was quiet now would become noisier as the confusions of these, especially the best Hitman in the World, causing problems for the herbivore Tsuna's resolve with other herbivores.

in School

All of the Disciplinary Committee, they were all at their posts, and Kyoya Tetsu, had already arrived at the school gate, when they were greeted by the other members of the Disciplinary Committee, the two that are the most important, were always tomorrow or sometimes the lunch hours guarding the gate to maintain order, lacked a few minutes to touch the ring signal, as there was always a person who came upon touch, named Tsunayoshi Sawada, known everywhere as Dame-Tsuna, since was to fall by their own, wherever he goes, at this point Kyoya was on top'll bite you to death, and Hayato soon took their bombs to explode others who are giving up their Tenth, Reborn who was hiding in a tree to see what was happening.

**Misaki **

Soon after I just give the COMBUSIN, fired the Varia, calmly walked by that place, as it had never been up there, she saw in the distance the group to watch the event that will happen is that CEDEF should have gone orders the Ninth Vongola because no one should have expected that the COMBUSIN, would get to do his post mission, they should now be looking at her, then look at the meeting brings Iemitsu, known the young lion and also his tutor Lal Mirch.

What famous Young Lion Vongola wants me, how long Mirch.- Lal said Misaki, turn your gaze to the two of them.

Look it seems that know me, Lal Mirch, you to meet her. - Said Iemitsu, looked down, since the other is small because the shape of Arcobaleno.

That I know, she should never have found me. - Spoke Lal Mirch, the same thinking that his student is still in the COMBUSIN, having never even heard more news of it.

Bah it seems that not remind me of me, you left the COMBUSIN to 8 years and I left a month later, or you fired from your student, even though the true sacrifice your body to be an Arcobaleno. - Misaki said.

It can not be Misaki, are you, how do you know about the Arcobaleno. - Lal Mirch said.

-Bingo I am, I know that much, no one imagines, when you see the Colonnello, blow a look, we'll see very soon in Namimori, it's already where I am since the past six years. - Misaki said, disappearing with the fog.

**Varia**

After the sister of Squalo, rid of COMBUSIN invaded shortly after the mansion, one who knew where Xanxus, Squalo is, other members, already behind the other, it was too easy to have help, there were only a few members of CEDEF , we can take to prevent the Xanxus, ice, each had to divide their own battles, but the battles did not take even 1 hour later they were all in the same room to see Xanxus, inside the ice with their flames from the sky, active to melt ice.

Squalo then picked up his head, just as the same was already released from the birthplace of ice, were soon to mansion, where they are and where is the seat of Varia, passed by various members of the Vongola, lying on the floor with the struggles that had.

-slag, Bring food, as they have not for years. - Xanxus said, already sitting in his usual chair, but you could see the scars that had marked because of the ice that Nono did.

I have a novelty, I know you'll like. - Squalo spoken, others knew very well that the other was going to like what was going to be.

-says There, because I feel that is good. - Xanxus said, already with your steak on the plate and eat the rest of it was there.

-Before Go pick you up, we saw Misaki, helped us to come save you. - Twin spoke of Misaki.

-Misaki, No longer see the 8 years. - Xanxus spoke with the smirk.

She said that we will see very soon. - Spoke Mammon.

She knows what we will do or what will pass. - Bell said.

Now Varia, is now all together, like 8 years ago, before it all happened when I was were still happy, now everything will change, but before starting again the happiness of them all.


	10. Chapter 9

Time passed very fast, for all the people who know the life underworld, because several things happened on the same day, reunions, betrayals and discoveries, but facing the right time, Misaki decided to go leave for Japan, more night, because I wanted to meet with an old friend who helped her childhood, as she said in the past that a person helped her when she lost her brother, walked through the streets of Venice, because I know he must be there live for some street where he could eat his food that he loves, which is very easy to spend someone else.

She was already on the street, which is very inhabited by the inhabitants, to sell their products, sought a tent that sells or makes ramen, went to the counter, order a bowl of ramen, when turned back to the table where he was where customers were, noticed a certain person, she wanted to review a bit, walked to the table where it sat.

I can, sit me here. - Misaki asked, already right in front of the table, where he was that person, she knew very well.

I'm sorry, as you can see this table is already occupied - then he raised his head - really you Misaki. - Said the unknown man.

-Querias Who were Kawahira-san? - Misaki asked, already sitting with her application for food on the table.

-already Not seen you in eight years and is overgrown. - Spoke Kawahira.

-already Am no longer a child, but young, 22 years old. - Misaki said.

-Really, But something happened. - Asked Kawahira.

-I Found another of the seven Arcobaleno stronger. - Misaki said, in his calm, when you have a quiet moment.

Who will I have to see that you already know, that something will occur. - Spoke Kawahira, longer interested on the subject, her friend, soon beginning to address, one with another.

-When Japan came into the airport, come here, I found a better assassin Reborn, I think the heir to the Vongola, was chosen and the turnaround should happen between them and then when they try to get rid of the curse. - Said the same.

From there, they began to talk about more than other issues like the mission of Misaki, which made COMBUSIN and that they mistake soon after when they arrived at the mansion, where he was the leader of the Varia, imprisoned.

In the moments when they met when she was still a child, in the places they had gone, also when not seen these logos eight years, she left Italy and start a new life in Namimori, then had to dismiss him, because more later went away, I wanted to review some places alone, remember those moments she passed.

** Varia**

All were quieter now, after lunch, when one went to his room to sleep longer accomplish its mission to save his leader.

Xanxus, found sitting in her special chair, looking out the window, see this great landscape that no longer saw the eight years before being trapped in the ice, where he endured not know how, but I always thought of Misaki as she was, if remains the same, if they were going to see again, but liked knowing she helped others come to know the save and it was fine.

The Squalo, also told the what happened when he was missing, what happened, who knew what had happened between him and Ninth, but did not tell anyone because I knew you would not like it and never had news of his twin sister, only seen again when were go get it and they would meet again, seemed to already know what we'll do next, after which time we will rest.

** Misaki **

Already have spent many hours have found with my friend, walked a few hours to see places that were very important to me, found their parents left them alone, saw that he had other children, but did not recognize her, but joked the his brothers, who have a lot of different ages, because they repented leave us behind, so adopted to reward others, I'm at the airport to return to your home, start working in your normal life as a florist, do and eat for Kyoya training both at the same time.


	11. Chapter 10

Misaki was already on the plane to go back home and be with Kyoya, since they saw the two days, you know another must be always in your routine and must feed with the remnants that still exist at home or Tetsuya takes food for him. Decided to invade over the life of the school Kyoya to follow the steps that will make the Reborn Vongola heir and their guardians, when the mansion will make food to take a disciplinary committee, make a new training routine to evolve the flames each.

** Namimori **

Students walked to and fro, trying to escape the confusion as the leader of the disciplinary committee, it seemed he was not much humor to put up with the herbivores, as they usually always call the vice president, could not calmar- it too, because he knew that is missing from Misaki, since it is not separated by anything, even though only a few hours away, but now for two days or more, which is a long time for Kyoya, since she is one person who gives advice and takes care of him from the dead of her parents.

The Vongola heir, his tutor Rebor and their guardians, always got into scrapes thanks to the best hitman, preparing them to deal in the present or in the future, attacks or accidents, so many were prepared and protect your head, only that some individuals in this group are not expected anyone would meddle in the day-to-day in them, or they will get used to his presence a few moments of comic.

The plane had already paused on the runway of Namimori airport, travelers were currently off the plane, they traveled night and Namimori, it was day, they have a few hours in a different zone when descending the stairs of the plane, felt the breeze in the wind blowing his long hair, he knew he was saying welcome home, looked at the sky I saw it was a wonderful day, fetched their bags, where they came in that rolling carpet since brought some things Italy, he could not bring whence sitting, saw families going to receive or seek airport, embrace as homesick, she felt a little envious of them, which were not separated from his family, but was glad they did not go terrible things as some families who are not happy.

**In the streets of Namimori **

Misaaki, had already gone home, store your belongings, took a relaxing bath that was already need two days, tidied the house before giving the lunch hour, with everything neat without dust in some corner of the house, was to make cooking a favorite food that Kyoya is hamburger steak, she discovered how much he enjoyed the time, it was thanks to a magazine that talks about food, he knew he liked because even drooled if anyone saw him today do that nobody believed.

People who were working our flower shop where Misaki, found her on the street, put him talk to her, asking when she returned to work, because they liked much of his arrangements which causes the flowers, said that soon came back and because he had yet to resolve some sensitive issues, said goodbye to them and went on his way to get to school.

Met some of the disciplinary committee, to do the jobs they had to work that day, when they felt the aroma or the golden Misaki, provided in your attention, know what your boss was down, because I had not seen for two days his sister consideration, that takes care of it since they know.

Hello Misaki-sama. - Said one of the subordinates of Kyoya.

Hello staff, good job. - Misaki said, entered the school grounds, going to demand he knew he was not in the room to deal with the paperwork, who should be doing this should be the Testuya.

When walking on campus at school, joined a group with a baby who knew who was long and four people, three who were to be the guardians possible for others who should be the candidate for tenth Vongola, knew immediately who it was because the baby lived give flying at him and saw that it was also awkward because he threw a ball that came towards you and almost hit the sack which brought the food.

Look how more careful where throws the ball. - Misaki said, soon caught the ball that almost went to the same driving eaten bag, threw back with a much faster speed than normal, the Vongola heir, tried to get more soon fell to the ground.

Look how you talk to the Tenth and see what you made. - Hayato spoke to soon take their bombs that were hidden inside his coat.

-Pensas It will hit me. - Misaki said, as just a few feet away.

"This girl is really underestimating him, since the day she found out at the airport, who she is" - Reborn thought, with his hat hiding his eyes tab.

So Gokudera, released their bombs onto the Misaki, but she was able to swerve and now stood beside where the bombs exploded, some there that was the only two thought she would not get out of there, even though they were in before.

-Bastarda, She can divert time. - Hayato said, pretending he is angry, but two of them knew it was not.

-Herbívoros, Little noise, who dared to interrupt my sleep, now I'll bite you to death. - Kyoya said, lifting a ground where they were leaning against the bed, took his tonfas not know where it was towards the Vongola heir, but was stopped with a kick in their tonfas made by Misaki, there were some surprised one even asked again yes even for those who will be this girl.

Then were there, take it, Kyoya. - Misaki said, launching the bag of food, was where he was, began to walk again one side to the other.

All who were there, saw these two get away, then asked his next hitman who she was, but he said he did not know who sees this occasionally here at school.


	12. Chapter 11

After Misaki and Kyoya, came close to the Vongola group began walking in the direction of the roof, where they can be quieter, Kyoya is drooling quietly by the food that is in the bag, but Misaki knew that expression that he is to do, because she was accustomed, when passed through the hallways of the school, the student veterans who were the only ones who find in the floor, as others find the lunch patio, around the corridors passing, all starting to look the fearsome demon of Namimori and Misaki coming back to quite enjoy the looks of others that made them both.

Never saw it, I went back to what you were doing. - Misaki spoke, the sound of voice, pretending he was angry.

She is worse than Hibari, I know where this came from his personality. - Said of the veterans.

While the two smiled floor with the game that Misaki had made this ature had reached the terrace at school, went to his favorite places, hidden little longer than others to Kyoya never notice when she appears repeats are all surprised, sat quickly, the devil took just a plastic bag that concealed his food box, took out the top and began to serve with a smile of his face, only Misaki who knew only this side of him when he continued to eat, Misaki a user felt the mist approaching the two of them, but knew he was waiting for the right moment to appear, Kyoya knew that would get upset if someone breaks up your meal, moreover your favorite already eaten everything straightened the box in the bag and gave Misaki take things back home.

-Can Appear, user mist. - Misaki said she had one suspects knew who the person was, Kyoya was looking when she saw the serious face of his nee-chan, she felt a familiar smell.

-Kufufu, How long Misaki-nee-kun and Lark. - Mukuro said, appearing amidst its mist that had formed, to hide her body, but Misaki could detect people well.

-What Are you doing here pineapple. - Kyoya said, already standing up in front of Mukuro.

-already Can not meet up with old friends. - Mukuro said with a smirk.

You guys stop arguing, you're planning something and I know it's soon. - Misaki spoke with the voice of authority.

-Kufufufu As always Misaki-nee, hits at all, but very soon, they will see each other again, it was nice to see them without even being in confusion. - Mukuro said, disappearing again with its fog, Misaki knew he had gone to some corner of Namimori or any nearby city.

You guys are always a few diehards, but do what you are like. - Misaki said out loud to hear the same two who had a great voice distance away.

Saw Kyoya, who was away from the place, it was toward the terrace door, as he opened and closed the door, you could see that he was very angry, Misaki decided not to go after him because he knew another needed time alone without no one to stop him, history between them is very complicated.

** On FlashBack (Memories)**

After the car accident Kyoya's parents have managed to save the same order his parents began to walk back to the town of Namimori, had gone home to rent which was to Misaki, took leave of his own and to send memories to others who live there, passed through the mall to get to the mansion where Hibari family, who will now have only two people living there lives.

Entered the entrance, Kyoya pulled the nee-chan the direction of his room where they could talk better, the employees are doing their chores, the version of Kyoya's room is all purple with black, as are her favorite colors left a yellow bag on the bed of it, saw some pictures of two little boys smiling and very fun.

-Kyoya, Who is this kid, beside thee. - Misaki asked curiously.

-It Mukuro, my childhood friend, come here soon. - Kyoya began telling how she met her friend, who was in his first days of summer vacation, a park, since their parents said they had to meet some friends from Italy, who went to the park with your child this photo was on the day they first met, years after he came to but different from before a bit more closed and cold, but their relationship is very different from other children, because it has a very big rivalry at all, but always understand one the other at all times.

The doorbell rang, the maid was the door that was not warn anyone because the owners and their son would be time away from home, but all were surprised by a Kyoya down the stairs with Misaki.

-Kyoya-Sama, you were not left with their parents. - Said the maid.

-Desculpem Interrupt could call all employees who have an announcement to warn everyone. - Misaki said.

-Sorry, I just followed the orders of my bosses. - Spoke the same maid

-for This will no longer happen, they asked to take Kyoya and the whole house because they died a few hours ago, if I had not spent the time, would not could save him.

Visits and were used in clashes that killed his friends and patrons, friends of the lady of the house, decided to stay a few days with his son, Mukuro, until the funerals were the parents of Kyoya, a Misaki, the two met more children, did various activities, taught to defend themselves should.

** FlashBack Off (Memories)**

From Mukuro never heard of, because never came to visit them after the death of the parents of Kyoya, now reunited six years later, everything, but knew that everything would no longer be the same, the rivalry would increase increasingly but knew the feelings of each.


	13. Chapter 12

Once the Kyoya left the terrace alone, Misaki was there the same, because I knew he needed some time to himself, it is already getting angry family and living longer, but they are like each other, because they have learned dealing with one another.

Then minutes later Misaki, was the terrace door the way out, but was prevented by the Gokudera, saw himself that he wanted to talk to her, since she had something to tell her own.

-You Want some thing Hayato. - Asked Misaki.

-How Long Misaki, just wanted to say that Bianchi also lies here. - He spoke causes the drop to the ground to think about their aniki, stomach pain never passed since that day.

Thanks, when I have time I will secretly visit the house of the Vongola heir. - Misaki spoke with ever or whenever quiet, then turned Hayato and then to the door and gone.

So this day passed quickly for some of them, after the small conversation with Hayato, was the point of your employment, where he was and started again to work, employers were happy to see her there, thought she would take longer to return to his hometown, but they revolved the same as she could still enjoy the rest of the week, holidays, as they and other officials were aware of it without her around.

More the afternoon, the weather beginning to get dark and some clouds appeared, which was a sign it might rain at that moment, then hurried his steps not to get wet, I knew something was happening in the next street, but it was better for now not get involved, because know that heir to the Vongola, is involved, not suspicious to anyone who could be her, decided to divert its way to another road where he could find a shop that had almost everything to make delicious food.

On the same day, but at night the disciplinary committee were doing rounds around town and school, the night could seem quiet to the citizens, but for the disciplinary committee, was not a quiet night, an unknown group attacked some members of the committee disciplinary, their target was Testuya, the vice president, who was making a round of the city, a little away from school.

The next morning, everyone of Namimori, knew that some students were being attacked by someone from another nearby town, the leader of the disciplinary commission was a first to know that, just him and the Misaki, knew who were involved in it, so each separated, he went to Mukuro, solve problems, and then Misaki, follows the discipline committee as some were wounded.

At the hospital, were already some students, Tsuna and Reborn, were there to see, because the Ryohei had also been attacked, many students occupied most of the hospital all, that was when Vice President entered the hospital also injured, the Misaki who was investigating saw that he was a major attack in order.

While Misaki was investigating, Reborn also was just always felt a presence that had a person before him, see the track, which is always discreet, but the mystery would be who could still be hidden for him and his pupil, which still would not be revealed, who knows if it is at the time of the conflicts of the ring with the Varia.

Meanwhile, the girls always go with Tsuna, Bianchi and Haru, also were not quiet about it because they were help Misaki, without the loved ones know that know, everyone has a different story as met Misaki, while the group of the tenth Vongola, preparing to invade the Kokuyo Land, where the amusement park were all destroyed.

** Varia**

In Mansion Varia, all walked quiet since Xanxus was released from the cradle, many were surprising with the silence that they were doing, but they were never to imagine that they were preparing the plan and the train when it arrived the day of conflict between the two heirs.

Xanxus, every day the were more disgusted, but who could I calm it was only the Squalo, because it had some similarities with her twin sister, talk as they both met and said Squalo adventures he had with his sister, who was also seeking its location at that time.

Members of the Varia, thanked the Squalo, to be get by the fury of the head very quiet than before, so no one were still dead.


	14. Chapter 13

The Misaki, knew the Vongola group, would invade Kokuyo Land, by one of her friends who met in Namimori, had sent a letter with all the information that was going to do, who sent a letter to her, was Haru, where its found was completely abnormal, it happened a few days after she started taking over or stay with the tutelary Kyoya, when he was out for some hours of the mansion to go shopping with Kyoya, they were for a very long path, then viewed offenders molesting a young girl who was Haru, with eight years old, so Misaki was there and began to argue, as they did not go well Misaki, had to fight until they estivem lying on the ground and from the then the two of them shared about the life of one another, they were best friends so far, saw the letter grimace she usually draw in every role they communicated it to type a code.

She knew the real feelings of Haru and Kyoya, they enjoy each other's company, only other Vongola and even Mukuro, knew nothing of this and of their meetings, but in the future nobody knows how it will run life there.

Prepared the necessary, to take Kokuyo Land, since know that Mukuro would easily discover their presence, because he knew very well that Kyoya had already gone there and perhaps be defeated by the Mukuro, by a simple illusion of trees Sakura, as it is known very knowledgeable, the weaknesses of each other, so it would be a very complicated struggle between the two of them.

In the words of the letter he received, was soon to your room, pack up some of their equipment in a backpack, which will lead to the abandoned park, follow the steps hidden Vongola Tenth and company, they should put up with this already be fighting soon at first, because I knew Mukuro, not make things easier, accelerated steps in your home, to go behind them all, especially the Kyoya.

May have come a little late, to see the remains of the other fights, but he could arrive in time to see where he saw the struggle of the girl with the red hair and the old man who wanted to hurt Kyoko and Haru, but could not because of ally help the Tenth Vongola had out there, then saw the Fuuta appears in front of Tsuna, to say goodbye, but it was behind him, to understand why, when the guardians were behind the tenth, were prevented by a iron bar those that are used in construction, where they were attacked, as she wanted to help, had to mask their presence to be missed by all of them, she knew that this time the real Mukuro is in the forest talking to Tsuna as Reborn not noticed their presence became involved in the fight, took the gap on the other to turn your giant ball, made some blows with his gun, with its two flames to give a small blow can a court, in various halves, but the distance, knew Reborn was surprised suddenly, someone made some cracks in the cannon ball, but did not attack more, because he had heard the noises of the Vongola heir to return, then hid, saw that he was already prepared to fight, she decides to close his eyes, had not even looking to fight, but he could see the vital points, the two of them to fight, it also helps develop your skill.

Now, everyone left the forest and walked into the buildings, Misaki took off his camouflage, as it was not behind Reborn and company, walked over to the body that was lying on the floor, leaning against a tree.

-So Lanchia, may I ask one thing to another. - Pronounced Misaki, in front of him.

-No Can be is really you. - Exclaimed Lanchia, open your eyes and used to the light.

-I Already know that fight, there has already begun, but I know that my student is weak by Mukuro, have released a illusion of Sakura trees, they both know each other very well, but should now be fighting with others . - Misaki said.

-Foste You who provoked me those cracks in my ball, as always, develops each time we meet, you're very grown since the last time. - Lanchia said with a small smile.

-Must Last much with the Vindice, when they appear, have a proposition for them it will be very interesting. - Said Misaki.

After they were silent, then the two felt the presence of several, Kyoya had been supported by the trees via the front, the medical team who were all the Vindice, brought Mukuro and company, came to the Lanchia also to take, all were awake, less the Mukuro, which is much more wounded.

I've got a proposal for you that will please your leader very well. - Misaki said, looking at the group that is dressed in black.

-says There Misaki Superbi, I see that was not surprised that we know his full name. - Said one of Vindice.

'I'm not surprised nothing, but my proposal is this, I can deliver you from your curse and can return as they were before, but only on one condition. - Misaki said, he saw the face all surprised, one is that she is talking about, but the Vindice know very well what it was.

'But as you know this, but says its ready condition. - Said the sub-liber of Vindice.

How I know, this will know very soon, so my condition have to take me to prison in exchange that Mukuro is there only for a few months. - Said Misaki, the companions of Mukuro, were surprised by her proposal, but the knew someone still cares about them.

-is Accepted, its condition is allowed, since their companions will stay there much less longer than them, so we go back and so will you. - Said the sub-liber.

-Misaki, Promise me that fast laps. - Kyoya said, by the first time, because he knew that his sister as he considers gets everything he wants and very very strong, does everything to protect the most beloved people to her.

Then Misaki with a smile, his lips moved silently, saying I promise, then disappeared with the rest of us, but there were three people so ago that saw it all was the Bianchi, Hayato and Takeshi, who had oped later on , already healed, heard everything Misaki said, she knew they were there, the two friends met in the distance, their friendship is too long, but as they know, will be revealed later, now came the moments in peace only by a few days, because it is much closer one big storm.


	15. Chapter 14

After seeing the Misaki and other disappearing with Vindice, times of day of peace arrived, but would miss her, even a few days, then Kyoya, continued walked through the trees to reach the main road, which takes back to Namimori, now no one found out about the feelings that it's hiding now, he does not want to lose anyone else how the accident death of his parents, his to Misaki, had not come in time, he also found dead, she filled the space that had lost that day, taught many things to him, had their moments many fun and crazy.

The heir of Vongola and more his guardian, had already left the building, after the rest the same, already having your body weaker, because it is not used to doing physical exercises and strength, so do not know what happened before they came to his eyes, saw their faces very strange than usual.

-Viram Some ghost? - Joked Reborn, to take the weird faces.

Yes, we have seen, is next to Tsuna. - Said Takeshi, who had already left that terrible face, as wanted to get rid of the tension, said.

Where's Hibari-san? - Tsuna asked, looking at every possible corner, he could be into.

-Décimo, I did not see him here, when we left, who knows, if he ever returned to Namimori. - Hayato said, then everyone has walked through the exit, all just wanted a rest now.

Already had happened a few days after the fight with Mukuro, when he was taken by Vindice, the group Heir Vongola, already in the second year of high school, no one knew that the class is Hibari, as is President of disciplinary committee, the principle has not been seen long after the match he had with his former best friend from childhood, he felt really miss Misaki, since it was a day to prison in Italy but had his Testuya to take care of them by orders of its oneechan, others also felt, but Reborn and Tsuna, asked where she could be, because she was always in best part with the devil of Namimori.

But the day that Misaki, going back is approaching, is when the possible candidates of the Vongola, will find better tell subordinates who are doing their mission, she had already been released, but just wanted to show up on time, when was released, it was still the Vindice, to talk to them about their condition.

The Tsuna and the rest of the company, found in the commercial center, the tables were enjoying the sun and eating, as these quiet moments, when talked, everyone who was there, they heard a blast, who were causing this incident was Basil, to be part of CEEDF and Squalo, Misaki's brother, who belongs to Varia, were behind the rings to the conflict of battle rings coming from 10 days to forward, then Takeshi and Hayato, put him with Squalo, to get your tenth, managed to escape, then began to argue, but never mentioned the name of the twin sister of him.

You do not change anything, Superbi Squalo. - Gave a stranger.

-Cavalo Wild Dino. - Squalo said suspiciously.

They continued to discuss the Misaki, was watching on top of a building, all that was going on, when it was time she jumped, then began to fight, so the only thing they saw was a person to jump.

-Parem With confusion, does not come that lie panicked people. - Misaki said she knew Reborn, found there, but would it make your theater, already on the ground, the two were surprised.

-Misaki? - Said the two confused, so she made a face to say silence, because that two do not know her identity, Reborn, was already working, but then she continued output stage, not to create more distrust, but he knew the Dino want to talk to her and his brother same thing but had to deliver the rings Xanxus, who was waiting, the destination is approaching.


	16. Chapter 15

After Misaki, have intruded the short fight, he was there at the mall, with Vongolas and a leading member of the Varia, plus Dino who had just arrived at that moment, other two were silent when they saw their friend or sister, leave that street, not to cause more confusion.

The Squalo left shortly there, to deliver half the rings to Xanxus, which is expected in Italy, since it gave one more step for by the candidate to be the next head of the Vongola family, only they do not know that await them.

The shopping center was still confused that had been there when the police arrived on the scene that had listening scandal, there were no people who were there who had returned to the same place, did not know what he had said what happened , Reborn found some of the building there, to see what could have delivered evidence of what happened there, but one thing that did worry, the Company remains were in small hospital, which is one of smallholdings in Vongola, to keep a false business.

The streets found many empty, that town of Namimori, this part is very quiets for being the domains in Hibari mansion, then no one dared to go to this location, so that Kyoya, lived the quiet place and a lot of hate crowd around him, he found himself walking with Testuya toward the mansion, far behind them, slowly walks, was the Misaki with its pink hair that is a little appearance as panteado, she liked that color , so do not look much like his brother, he felt more comfortable if she knew felt good location back streets of the living, is where she can even call there, even though few people living there, many of the employees mansion, met with a period off, with permission of Kyoya, since your nee-chan, had gone with Vindice, briefly, thought it best they have some rest, as they serve your family for years.

But there were people in the streets cleaned there, since the place was very quiet, had someone by that beautiful view, wonderful, the Misaki had noticed the presence of two beings in front of her, she saw how they had not even noticed their presence, she decided to take a surprise to them, wanted to see how they would react, see it back there, his plan was not very original nor very shocking, but could be easily revealed, picked up a stone that luckily or your case was decided to take it and throw or mean send her to the bushes, he took this moment they looked back and camouflaged, suddenly appeared the fronts, which had already turned when that repair It was nothing, continued walking, when they had a feeling they were witnessing right now, then decided to reveal right now.

-Yoo Kyoya and Testuya, came back again, felt my lack. - Pronounced our dear Misaki with a lively face, with little joke did.

Well coming back Misaki-san, a certain person next door was longing is not Kyo-san? - Testuya spoke with his natural calm that only he could have his way.

-Hm - Pronounce the Kyoya, with its coldness ever, he continued to walk, but took a turn back - welcome back Nee-chan. - Kyoya smiled, with his natural small smile as we do not like to show, how you feel.

-You Got to smile more often, Kyoya, your face is beautiful. - Misaki said, knew that this praise left its consideration of brother happy in his own way, then the three continued walking.

Everyone was inside the mansion were eating with the food prepared by the lovely Misaki, since I knew they should not have fed should be in these last days, she did not this gift. While everyone sitting at rave about the food, she recalled an episode that happened to her, a few years ago, which was about 8 years old, she met for the first time and live near her in the same place, the Xanxus only not found again, the week was going to do the mission, which would release the same from the cradle when the two made double at the cafe, which was invaded by enemy mafia, there was born a love or romance, feeling better to say one another, even just seeing that time, she never stopped thinking about him, I knew he was going to bring a special feeling for her and for her life, she wanted to rediscover again, spend more time together, had a feeling that the leader of Varia , thinks the same as her.

** Varia**

The Squalo, was already back in Italy, with half the ring with him, this time found inside a car in direction for the Varia mansion when deliver the same to your boss and tell the news you saw Misaki knew was going to have a good mood again, he loved review your sister even had not talked much because because of the people that were in place, he entered the mansion, he saw it all in silence, soon learned that should be in the dining room , eat something and it was when everyone is gathered.

Chief, who asked bring here and say that also met the fake candidate for the Tenth. - Pronounced Squalo, in through the door and drove to the Xanxus.

-Finally Arrived slag, must be weak, at least we have the rings - he opened the box - THESE rings are false. - Xanxus shouted, with its fury.

-What We do boss. - Mammon said, counting his money.

-In 10 days we will go to Japan, so we have the other halves of the rings. - Said Xanxus.

-Before I forget, I found a person there and I know you're going concern, we walk to look for her, since she helped to set you free. - He said Squalo, knew his boss would guess who would be such a person.

-Misaki, Soon I will see it and again, still remember that time we saw the first time. - Said Xanxus, already with a good mood.

-really The Squalo, managed by the head of good humor, soon thereafter, that it will soon have to Misaki us. - Said Bell.

Now the dining room air is lighter and happy with the news, which brought Squalo, it really brightened the mood around there, can not seem to Misaki is already considered as a member of the Varia, even without her knowing the future the ranges will change a lot when you have her presence there.


	17. Chapter 16

In the small office, where he was a few guardians of the Tenth Vongola, with Dino, Iemitsu and Reborn, to talk to each other, such as what to do with rings and knew planning who will train the rest of the group, Dino found quieter since the found that the shopping center when he saw the Squalo and Misaki, they both are his childhood friends, he wanted to meet with her, too fast, just do not know where to find it.

\- Baka-Dino, heard what we said. - He asked Reborn, as with Leon, turned into a gun pointing at the head of blond.

\- Sorry, but not what he said. - Pronounced Dino wake of its small souvenirs.

\- You will train a person who likes to always be alone, but it is complicated and bites, calls Hibari Kyoya. - Declared the Reborn, presented the possible role which could be the same, he never managed to enter the mansion, do not know why, it as if it had protected for any Arcobaleno come in and he'll still find out why.

\- Sure, I'll even now Reborn. - Fired up Dino, already left with his subordinate ago Romario.

Only he did not know that thanks to go train Kyoya, would find his childhood friend to Misaki, they were already very different from that time, she's stronger and he was still as always being confused, they were first school the leader of the Search disciplinary commission, but said he was not there, they decided to finally go the mansion that indicated by the Reborn did not know because he felt that would involve a lot there and it will always belong to

rest of your life.

**The Mansion**

They now had to finish the meal that Misaki prepared with all the affection, they saw how she was on the moon, thinking of something, but then she came back normal, happy life to be with members of their family.

\- Kyoya sooner will appear someone who come to train you for the Reborn orders, the baby is one who can not get here, thanks to the power of my dear friend gave me not to be interrupted by him always know some clue. - Pronounced Misaki, looking at his beloved younger brother.

\- Let them come that I defeat. - She responded with its tranquility Kyoya.

\- But I felt that's someone I know very well and at the moment will ring the bell. - Said Misaki, who is not even touched the company, she is always right at this moment, because this is one of their cloud powers, know when someone breaks into private property.

The Testuya went to open the door because it was closer, got two people on the entrance hall, the Misaki was surprised to see earlier, his childhood best friend there, so it felt like someone who knew would train the Kyoya.

\- The Hibari Kyoya, are you? - Asked Romario, since your boss is well aware with eyes looking at your best childhood friend.

\- Misaki, meet again, did not know who lived here. - Said Dino, while the other provide the answer, but glad to see it much faster than expected to see after that meeting at the mall.

\- Come on in, then it is you who will train the Kyoya. - He told Misaki, laughing with Dino Surprise face as she knew.

\- How you know? Hold on, always one method of leaving something behind, but even the genius of Mi-chan. - Continued Dean.

The Kyoya, had a not anything nice to see her sister interact with that bowl half blondie, as always jealous brothers, always escaped first before he said he does not like to share his beloved sister, only that in the future even have to leave it to your destination, because it is already plugged into a relationship someone that many were not in the wait.


	18. Special 1

On a warm evening in Italy, a certain mansion is well known for the population of Vongola Mafia, one couple found themselves inside the room, which is the principal of the mansion because the leader.

The guardians of the Varia were dispensed there, rarely the leader of this squad gives long vacation to his subordinates, they thanked a certain person who was the only one that managed to warm the heart of Xanxus as the fire itself that it conveyed, the Squalo did not imagine this so that her twin sister, was going to bring there, then they took advantage when the boss said they could go on vacation were running pack the clothes would need for a few weeks.

The headquarters of the Vongola, no one will imagine that confusion of subordinates Xanxus, will do for these days and will have to clean up this mess. But Tenth knew long ago that they had no vacation when they entered the world of the Mafia, the Kyoya even if you are not living with their Misaki sister who raised him from that day on, always cared about her, even when close to her, found with her a few times not to start fighting with Xanxus and Squalo because of it.

\- Xanxus can already go to the bath relax, then I do a massage to relaxares. - Pronounce Misaki out of the bathroom and headed to bed where your loved one to reflect.

\- Thank you Misaki, will even know me well. - Smiled Xanxus for your loved one has changed a lot to him for the good that is like.

When he went to the bathroom, she was better restore the state of their room, then both are calm and enjoy this nice moment that sometimes do not, went to get the products to convenient you will use for massage, then Xanxus out of bathroom with a towel around his waist, went to Misaki and hugged her from behind.

\- Oh, what a fright, Xanxus. - Misaki said smiling at the affection of act he did.

\- Who knew that my love is startled by her own husband. - Xanxus said with a smirk, adorable this side of his wife.

\- Leave it to you provoke me as always. - Laughed Misaki, since they met he always teased with everything but in its own way.

The two headed for the double bed where Xanxus lay with his stomach, Misaki rose to his knees bed sat on him by the waist, caught in their own creams massage, post in his hands and began to massage the his beloved's shoulders lately walked very atarrafado with the paperwork that had to give the Tenth on the missions they do.

But they were not expected he would spend a few days later where everything can change within the Vongola family that the quiet moments are going to a terrible storm, that will change many people with this event and no one knows what to do.


	19. Chapter 17

The Misaki now left the mansion to let Dino and Kyoya, try reacted with each other, as will be the teacher and student, even with her to teach his protégé also needed other people like Dino and also does not cost anything share, decided to go to give a little back to unwind what he felt now with all this, with the battle of the approach varies,

Managed to get the phone number of your brother, when he was party a few years ago in Italy, had lost his cell, he struggled with Xanxus to bring down the mafia enemies who had disturbed the peace in that place that is even fit to be calm when he saw his brother in Japan, I knew it was time to contact again with it to see what's new what is happening in Italy and they will do in these 10 days before starting the conflict of the rings.

First dialed the number of his brother, waited a few minutes to meet up but was preparing mentally with meant for him, since much time has passed and they had together yesterday that time was small for the Reborn not suspicious.

\- Hello, this speaks Squalo. - He pronounced himself in another end.

\- Squalo Hello, this is Misaki. - She said, to expect your brother screamed when is surprised.

\- VOI VOI VOI VOI only now it gives sister news. - Shouted Squalo with a mixture of anger, just for the Misaki have now done the first time to contact him.

\- No need to shout, close to the cell, whether I get more deaf I already am, I could only have your number just now. - Misaki explained, to tamper with another mother who was unemployed for mobile cross to the other ear, as before be buzzing.

He heard his brother calling the Xanxus to say he was speaking with Misaki, at the moment to another she heard more noise from the rest of the members of Varia, doing fight who would talk to her.

\- How long Misaki, this is our first time we talked after we made a double

in that time. - Who took the line was our Xanxus, who managed the fray to take the phone from the hands of Squalo, others had seen it some time ago, but he no longer because he had stuck in Berca to 8 years.

\- Truth is already quite Xanxus time, I still remember that day we fought together, we have to repeat it someday. - Misaki said, smiling too finally got to talk to the man who never out of his thoughts.

\- Why not in the battle of rings that will be soon in Japan? - Proposed Xanxus, really wanted her on his team.

\- Up to want to participate, just that there is a problem I have two flames, but I do not want to fight with my disciple, because I take care of him since a few years ago, nobody here suspects that I know about the Mafia. - Misaki said, the proposal received from the leader of Varia.

\- Not to spy these days that we are not yet there. - He tried again Xanxus to have it alongside it during the fight.

\- They will train for 10 days before you definitely saw here, they already prepare for the conflict, I always know things by my methods. - Misaki said, to tell what he knows for now.

\- So the other candidates are already preparing, thank Misaki we will find there, kisses. - Fired Xanxus with some care, could be heard in the distance the whistles of other members of Varia, to witness this little time they had on the phone.

\- It's Xanxus until shortly care you well. - Fired Misaki, glad to talk to two people you love, your twin brother and the leader of Varia.

Then he hung up the call, which lasted more than five minutes to speak, lifted the wooden park bench, where ever going to relax and have moments of her own, decided to make a walk in the area.

Went through some streets near Kyoya school, which recognized a person who was dressed in an outfit that you walk in the works with the orange helmet, saw that it was the leader of CEEDF, the Iemitsu who came back very fast from Italy but what was worse He deceived his wife, that his profession not be that.

\- Ora Ora but is young lion Vongola. - Misaki spoke loudly to draw attention the same as was watching the Hayato out of school.

\- You again, Misaki know as much about the Vongola, the COMBUSIN not have all this information. - Worried Iemitsu, that she knew so much about them.

\- I have my sources, will soon know why it all. - She said, undaunted by the leader of CEEDF.

\- But what makes this time on the streets? - He asked himself.

\- Same as you saw for a walk, it is not my father to know where I'm going. - Fired Misaki, did not want to stay long there in the conversation, as Kyoya should be expected of her.

Already the day is over, as they drills to be done with their teachers help them what to do, but it was a beautiful day for Misaki which was able to speak with people who already had contact with them a long time.

The battle was approaching more and more and they will bring new clues, such as Misaki revelations know very well about the Vongola even away from around the world can be well informed of what others know is not right time to fighting with his disciple who created like a second brother I never had, even if forward everything will change her life than it was before.


	20. Chapter 18

This time it was to get the mansion, after giving a short tour of the city, the distance could see the Dino and Romario to walk to the entrance of the big gate to get out of there, the first training with Kyoya had finished for today , stood there waiting when Dino approached her to talk.

The night was brighter contrary to the other nights that Misaki has seen during his lifetime

whole, his stomach growled with hunger but still could stand a few hours, but first had for a catch up, because you never know what may come in the following days.

\- Misaki, are you expecting us. - Dino spoke a little far from where he was your friend.

\- Yes, I want to talk with you a bit, will you? - Misaki asked, with a straight face, that can be deceiving your friend.

I waited a few minutes for Dino and his subordinate get close to her, as was already night to talk, she guided to another place that was not inside the mansion, went through the gardens where they were treated well, entered a small house which gives to enjoy the afternoon reading a book in this nice quiet environment.

\- What did you talk Misaki? - Dino asked, sitting on the garden bench, where it served them with some tea made by itself.

\- First I want to ask how was training with Kyoya? - Misaki but soon answered with another question, sat down after having served Dino and Romario with tea and biscuits.

\- I was surprised by him use the cloud flame, it seems that you the immense treinaste well, it was easier to deal with it in training and taught other things he already knew, I have nothing to teach, since taught everything. - Explains Dino, surprised by what he saw there and how many suffer from falls there in the fight with Kyoya.

\- I do not I stop all these years, had to teach him since he started taking care of him, it was also easy to practice it when you have the same flame. - Misaki said, counting some of what she has done since he came to Japan.

\- But changed the subject, you can tell me what is happening to many different doors than before. - Dino said, since he saw her in the day at the mall, she felt she was stronger than before and knew what he was doing.

\- Since leaving COMBUSIN walked not stop, I was assigned here a school of military where I was there for two years to train people and where I also evolve over how best to control my two flames after I left school by my will own and started working in a flower shop where you could always take information from all at this time was where he knew the Kyoya rescued him in the accident from there I got to guard him, because he had no one else to take care of him, his parents trusted me before they took leave of her son forever. - Misaki said, with a sad remember the past that Kyoya that for her is already his brother suffered a lot since that day and give promised that would never leave it.

\- So that's what happened in these years you had Misaki here - rose from the place he was sitting and went to hug her best friend - but as you are always stronger than ever abandon those who are important to you. - Dino said, because he knew very well how the Misaki personality, from small she always helped him out of all bullies who would harm him.

Suddenly Dean was thrown to the ground by the tonfa of Kyoya, he was in her room looking at window that has a view of the garden, where he saw the Dino embrace her, became angry this act, opened the window jumped from same and soon went over there and took his tonfa right in the face of the other.

\- Dino, is everything okay? - Asked Romario distressed by their master had fallen to the ground, because it is always a fumble.

\- I'm fine Romario, I'm used to it since all afternoon, thanks to Kyoya. - Dino spoke up with the help of his subordinate and looked at the Kyoya.

\- This here is a jealous rage of my lovely Kyoya, always want to protect his nee-chan everyone, that's normal. - Misaki spoke to smile with act that Kyoya are wont to do when some boy or man to be near her.

\- Never touch more of my nee-chan without my permission. - He said Kyoya angry and with his usual expression of "I'll bite you to death," that's what he said his killer to look for Dino, Misaki was a giggle with this time he witnessed himself.

The guests departed the mansion owners, for Kyoya not become angry with Dino and another suffer more strokes he had suffered all afternoon to train the guardian of the cloud, but Misaki hid his friend on the ranges and already You know them very well, because he knows that it would soon tell Reborn, about it so did not know anything of this small group.

Without for giving why the 10 days were finally almost over and the arrival of Varia is very close and with it come the battle between the two candidates for the Tenth Vongola, but that would not only get out there, who would bring impact of all is our lovely Misaki that in the future will be the cloud guardian of Varia and another event that no one is waiting, that will change everything from now ..


End file.
